Tane Amiah Kostan, but you can call me MINX
by 10thandrose
Summary: A sequel of sorts. Josef/Minx
1. The After Life of the Party

**I own nothing... except some impure thoughts about Jason. ;) **

**I should have started this a long time ago, but there was the everpresent family drama. Ironically enough, I left of on the last Minx story to go to Texas. I'm back in Texas now and had the urge to write. This probably won't be a lot, but it'll continue where the last left off. **

**Also Slygirl gave me "Blood dipped chocolate covered strawberries." Nice. Great success. **

"So what are you up to tonight?" Josef asked.

Minx looked up from her chair, "Oh, I figured I'd work on my tan."

"Funny," he said, drily. He bent to kiss her cheek, "I'll be home soon. No sunbathing."

She smiled cheekily, and grabbed a handful of his butt. "Bye lover."

As soon as she was sure he was gone, she grabbed her laptop. She logged in, and began composing an email.

_Riles,_

_I hear that police handcuffs are built to withstand people on meth.  
If that's the case, they may even hold Josef down for a minute or two. ;)  
If you could procure a pair for me, I'd be eternally (LOL) grateful._

_Love and stuff,  
TAK_

Reading this in the semi-darkness of his office, Riley laughed out loud. Not just at the puns, but the fact that she signed her emails with "love and stuff."

He quickly replied.

_No problem. I'll messenger them over tonight. I'm sure the cleaner has extra. Don't ask.  
Also, you might rethink "Love and stuff." Doesn't really scream "Creature of Darkness."_

Moments later he received her one sentance reply.

_I'll take it under advisement. ;)_


	2. Bleeding Love

**Kay, loves! I own nothing, but I do borrow Jason. Only in dreams, and even then I have to return him promptly upon waking. (pouts)**

Josef walked up the stairs to his rooms, loosening his tie as he went. As he looked up to the top of the stairs, he saw Minx in what appeared to be a white dress.

She smiled ruefully at his confused stare. Without a word, she retreated in the shadows. As she moved he realized that what appeared to be a dress was as sheer as a ghost.

Growling playfully, he followed her disappearing form.

Puzzled at what looked like candlelight, he inspected the perimeter of the room. What he thought was candles, was actually battery operated tealights.

"So, you gonna look at the walls all night, or are you gonna join me?" Minx interrupted.

His head spun quickly toward the bed. She was a sight indeed. Angelic even, wrapped in gossamer.

He moved slowly toward her. Eyeing the platter seated on the bed next to her, he asked, "Props?"

"No," she chuckled. "Chocolate covered strawberries with a slight change in the recipe. The addition of our favorite substance."

"Do tell, or better yet," he said as he reached for one and put it to her lips. Her eyes closed in anticipation, she sighed as the blood and chocolate conncoction reached her lips. Pulling it away, he took a bite himself. His eyes widened at the explosion of flavor.

Placing the uneaten bit back on the platter, he growled, "I think you're on to something there." He captured her mouth with his, and they both gloried in sensation of warmth caused partially by each other being near and partially by the ingestation of blood.

His hand roamed on her shoulder, casually brushing aside the thin straps of her gown. "Not that I object, but what's the occasion?" he murmurred against her neck.

"Well, I was dead for a good portion of our wedding night. That was hardly fair to you. I had to make it up to you somehow," she whispered in the darkness.

Reaching behind her pillow, she continued, "That's where these come in."

Examining them Josef remarked, "Police issue. Very nice, but it does beg the question, to what were you going to handcuff me?"


	3. And Then What

**Back again loves. Well, when it rains it pours. **

**I'm not really happy with this minichapter, but I didn't really have a set objective when I started this fic, so I just have to make it up as I go along. **

**I think the next chapter will begin actual plot. Perhaps. Okay, I don't really know, but I'll try. ;)**

Scratching her head at that, Minx too looked at the lonely pair of handcuffs, made all the more sexy by the fact that it was Josef wielding them.

"Hmm. I guess I didn't think that through. The bed maybe?"

"Dear, the bed would emerge worse for the wear, I assure you," Josef remarked drily.

"Hmm. A bit like my suspenders idea. Well I could just smack you around a bit with them."

At his look of disbelief, she burst into laughter, "You should have seen your expression!"

With a growl, he tossed the handcuffs behind him, and pushed the platter of strawberries to the other side of the bed.

As he closed his eyes and leaned down for a kiss, he dropped to where she had been laying. He heard her giggling across the room.

Dropping into a crouch, he turned to growl playfully. Propelling himself toward her, she leapt into his arms. As she kissed him, it seemed to Josef that they drifted to the ground like a feather.

"This is nice," Josef said suddenly.

"Thanks. I know white is a bit of a strech, but I saw it, and thought of you," Minx replied, fingering the soft material of her nightgown.

"No, silly," Josef contradicted, kissing her nose. "Of course I like the gown, but I was referring to this setup."

"Josef," Minx said with a sudden intake of breath. "You're a cuddler! I don't know how I failed to realize it sooner," she said, feigning horror. "What will the neighbors think?"

"It's a good thing we have no neighbors."

"Meh."

"Meh? Meh? I thought the lack of intruding masses would comfort you," Josef asked winking.


End file.
